The soldier, the doctor, and the pretender
by Fandomlover987
Summary: John Waston lookes to be average. Nothing like what the people who raised him thought he would be. They really should be able to see through the facade. Pretenders could be anything they want to be after all and all John Waston has ever wanted to be is normal. Will he be able to keep that normal when a certain consultant criminal finds out who he really is and threatens his normal?
1. Chapter 1

ok so before I begin this story I wanted to say a few things. This is a crossover story between the BBC series Sherlock and the '96-2000 show The Pretender. I honestly don't expect a lot of reads because I know a lot of people haven't seen or even heard of The Pretender. I am writing this for my own enjoyment and if I get some people who enjoy this then that'll be a bonus! I don't own any of the characters and the rights to those characters belong to the people of BBC Sherlock and The Pretender. If you do read this then I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this. Anyway on with the story.


	2. Chapter 2

/ I do not own any of the characters. So this whole chapter is just going to be based on a flashback/dream John has from his childhood at the Centre. I took this from a scene in the very first episode of The Pretender. I did that because I wanted to be able to post the first episode and see if any of you would like it. I thought maybe you Sherlock fans would want to read this even though you have no background knowledge of The Pretender. Now you can watch the first episode and maybe be able to read this! Just a warning the only version I could find on YouTube is not the best quality but it's something you could try to find a different and better version if you really want to. Either way here it is The Pretender Season 1 Episode 1 /  
In a dark room were two boys. One had dark brown almost blackish hair while the other one was smaller and had platinum blonde hair. A screen was in front of the room playing the video of the day JFK was assassinated. There was a small set of stairs in front of the screen where the brown haired boy was currently running up and down acting like he was going up a large staircase. The brown haired boy had a large gun covered in a cloth and was talking as he went. The blonde boy however was standing off to the side watching the video intently. The brown haired boy stopped abruptly and looked over to the corner of the room. "Sydney is it possible for kids to forget their parents?" He asked curiously.  
"Keep your mind focused Jared. Concentrate on the simulation" a voice spoke from the corner of the room. The boy, Jared, hesitated but nodded and went back to what he was doing. The blonde had also turned around and was about to say something when he changed his mind and turned back around to continue watching the footage. Jared unwraps the gun, walking up to a wooden prop that had replaced the mini staircase and lays down propping the gun up like a sniper continuing to talk "As I near the window I can hear the sounds raising from below. I can see them coming." The blonde finally speaks up from the side of the room interupting Jared "How fast are they going Sydney?" He asked the man in the corner. "40 miles per an hour. You know that John" Sydney tells the boy in a get series tone. Jared starts talking again. "My mouth is dry, my hands are shaking. I can't fire enough shots before the car goes out of view. I can't! I cant do this alone" Jared exclaimed at the relization. "He wasn't alone" John spoke up coming closer to where Jared was. Instead of getting on the platform though he stood next to it.  
"Good, what does that mean John? Who else could be involved" the man, Sydney as the boys referred to him as, asked the boy. John was quiet for a minute before he started speaking his thoughts. "It's very difficult to hit your target when it's moving 40 miles per an hour. So that means in order to hit the intended target, the car has to slow down at some point... the driver would be the only one able to do that without anyone taking notice" John said as he looked to Sydney for approval. The man nodded slowly thinking over this new information before giving new instructions "Become the driver John. Why is he involved? What is he feeling during this?" He questioned the boy as he observed.  
John looked back to the screen watching the car that held the former president drive down the road. He immediately became the driver in his mind and spoke "I'm nervous and scared. Not scared, terrified. I can hardly breathe. My hands are shaking as they grip tightly to the wheel" he said as he imitated the way people hold a steering wheel. "I'm going 40 miles per an hour just as was instructed by the presidents security. I can't mess this up, I have to slow down just at the right moment or it'll all be over for me. I don't want the president dead. I actually like him, but it's either him dead or me. I have a wedding ring on which means I'm married and maybe possibly have children..." John trialed off for a second before snapping out of the haze he had been in when he became the driver. Turning towards Sydney he cocked his head to the side and questioned "Jared made a good point earlier. Is it really possible for kids to forget their parents? I mean I know both of our parents are dead but that shouldn't have an effect on our memories. Especially with how old we are, we should remember something..." he said as he started to ramble. "John focus" was the reply of the man in the corner. Unfortunately John kept rambling. "John"  
"John"

"John!" John was jerked out of the dream world as his named was called out. Suddenly he wasn't standing anymore, instead he was laying down. It was dark, indicating his eyes were still closed, and the conforting presence of his bed and sheets were around him. Feeling someone shaking him awake he immediately sat up and jerked back, still half asleep.  
"John?" He heard this time the questioning tone of the familiar voice of his flat mate. He opened his eyes and saw Sherlock with a thinking look on his face standing beside his bed. John groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes "God, Sherlock what the hell could you possibly be doing and need at..." He stoped and glanced at the time and groaned again "3:30 in the morning! Whatever it is could wait until it isn't this ungodly hour of the morning. I know you don't need sleep, but I do" he said grumpingly as he leaned against the headboard of his bed and glanced tiredly at Sherlock. His flatate raised an eyebrow at John's attitude "Actually it can't wait until you feel your body has gotten its correct number of sleep hours. Lestrade called and he has a case for us. Dead body found in an alley way. Just drink some coffee and you'll be fine. I'm giving you 8 minutes and no more" Sherlock said as he walked away from the bed, grabbing a pair of John's clothes, and throwing them at John who was still in the bed. Then without saying a word Sherlock walked out of John's room, closing the door behind him. John sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. His mind wondered to the dream, no flashback, he had. He has tried so hard to leave that past behind him, but it always seems to follow him everywhere he goes some way or another. Looking down at the clothes that had landed in his lap he tried to think of something else. A case huh... must be important if Greg has called this early in the morning. Of course this just might be what John needs right now. A distraction. He's been dwelling in the past too much lately and definitely needs a distraction. On that thought he got up and got dressed. Before he knew it he had a travel cup full of coffee and was getting into a taxi with Sherlock. 


End file.
